


Penny Diplomacy

by wordsalad



Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, PWP, RPF, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think so.. Just claiming my marital rights. I’m pretty sure it’s in our marriage contract somewhere.. ‘Donald Gummer can demand a lap dance from Mary Louise Streep should he feel like it.'”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a deal with a friend. She'll update her fic and I'll write a one shot. So here's my part of the deal. I'm not entirely happy about it. Ugh. Let me know what you think.
> 
> English is not my native language. This is unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Ergh.

Meryl scanned her walk in closet, contemplating what to wear for tomorrow’s charity event. She just came home from another event, and tonight, she thought she looked rather well with her simple black skirt and chiffon colored off shoulder blouse. She really shouldn’t worry about her clothes as she rarely gets anything right when it comes to her wardrobe choices, but there were just days when the mood strikes and couldn’t help but desire to look irresistible. Her husband’s not sure yet if he’ll join her tomorrow, and he’s absent on her side tonight as well. The fights they’ve been having lately have been abysmal.

She glanced at the clock on top of her dressing table and it shone 11PM. She sighed and began to shut her closet door, deciding that this particular event tomorrow wasn’t worth the effort. They’ve just been arguing a lot lately, and she has a feeling it’d be a while before they could make up. That was just the way they operated. Thirty-five years of marriage and counting, they’d argue over the most trifling matters for two weeks or so, and then they’d make up. It was as simple and as complicated as that.

She shook her head as she walked into their bathroom to wash her hands. Their marriage has been nothing but a rollercoaster ride. From hating him, to needing him, to falling in love with him, and then the cycle repeats. She dried her hands on the towel and leaned against the counter, closing her eyes in frustration. She felt justified in her position when they argued, but she hated it at the same time. She didn’t like to argue. She was defensive, but not at the cost of their relationship. It wasn’t as bad as when the kids were growing up, but still, it wasn’t necessarily fun.

She felt his arms wrap around her and she immediately smiled, knowing that he was making an effort to heal matters. “You came back..”

He nuzzled her neck warmly, pulling her closer. “Tonight’s night out with the guys didn’t cut it for me.”

She turned around in his arms as he pulled her back out into their bedroom. Smiling curiously, she asked, “Oh really, Mr. Gummer? May I inquire why?”

He nodded, leaning closer to her face. “Rick wanted the company of women.”

She raised an eyebrow, suspicious “And you didn’t stay because…?”

His lips touched hers lightly, like a feather, as he whispered his response. “I wanted my wife’s company.. And I know for sure she’ll kill me if she finds out I went out with the guys and checked another bimbo’s ass out.” His lips captured hers in a sweet and tender kiss, as best as he could, while Meryl was laughing. She managed to compose herself and smiled tenderly at him.

“You think so highly of me.”

“Of course. You’re Meryl Streep. And you’re my wife. Am I lucky or what?” He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed and kissed his lips softly. He nodded and tilted her chin towards him with his forefinger. “Would you be willing to do me a favor?”

She nodded. “Naturally.”

“Can we try not to argue?”

She smiled and fell into his embrace, snuggling against his chest considerably. “I don’t like to argue with you, you know.”

He sighed, “I know, and though the make-up sex is absolutely wonderful, honey..” She looked up at him expectantly, “I think we’ve been together for so long that we don’t need to argue anymore just to have a wonderful and satisfying sex. Let’s just have sex. Maybe now?”

Meryl let out a hearty laugh, “Thanks for the offer, darling, but I think I'm gonna have to pass.”

He kissed her forehead and led them to the small couch in the corner. He sat but didn’t tug her along and left her standing, “You are very well versed in the art of seduction. I’d like a taste if you don’t mind. It’s been a while and seeing as I’m your husband.. I bet now is a good time.”

She snorted and folded her arms over her chest, “Demanding, are we?”

He chuckled, pulling her into his arms and onto his lap. “I don’t think so.. Just claiming my marital rights. I’m pretty sure it’s in our marriage contract somewhere.. ‘Donald Gummer can demand a lap dance from Mary Louise Streep should he feel like it.’”  
She giggled, and kissed his soft lips, “I don’t think so, darling. Or I wouldn’t have signed that damn document.”

“Really? Even if I use my charm and wit?”

“Charming, you are, yes. But wit? More like dirty wit? Sex innuendos and all. I really hope you don’t talk this way to other women or your ass will be sued for harassment.”

“Nah. Course not. I don’t care for other women. It’s your ass I’m after.” He responded, kissing her lips once more, this time with a little more intense as his hands cupped and squeezed her ass to prove his point.

He sighed as her lips left him and looked her over, rubbing her side sensually. He reached into his pocket and held a penny in front of her face. “I’m willing to pay.”

Her jaw dropped and she let out a scoff, but couldn’t help herself and laughed out loud as he she slapped his chest. “You’re incorrigible! I will not strip for money!”

He smiled even wider, teasing her. “You’re not stripping for your fans, albeit, I am your biggest fan. You’re stripping for me. I’m an artist. You’re an artist. Think of it this way, you’re stripping for art. For your husband of thirty-five years. How’s that?” He said as he quickly pecked at her lips and chuckled.

She giggled, kissed his nose and lips, then rolled her eyes before shoving the penny against his chest and then slowly stood up. “Keep it. Although I suggest you get yourself a glass of water first. You’re going to need it.”

He smiled, leaned back and placed his arms behind his head, amused. “Confidence. I like that. It’s sexy.”

His words were silenced as she bent down slowly, running her hands down her legs so she could unbuckle her heels. She kicked them off and looked back up at her husband who now sat as quiet as a mouse watching her every move. She reached behind her skirt, unzipping it, and then slowly removing the article, trying her best to showcase her thighs as the skirt rolled down her skin. She slowly slid back up her body, her hands sliding up her ivory smooth skin. She tugged at the hem of her blouse and pulled it up over head in one swift movement, letting it drop heavily beside her.

He swallowed hard, trying not to show too much arousal. He hated how all she had to do was be her natural, normal, gorgeous, sexy, funny, confident, zany self and he couldn’t help but get a hard on. Yeah. This must be the reason as to why their marriage lasted this long. His wife’s never ending power to give him a hard on, at any given moment, in a drop of a hat. She was just damn irresistible, and she knew this and used it to her advantage whenever the opportunity strikes. “Something wrong?” she whispered, playing innocent.

He sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes, pulling her back onto his lap in a straddling position. “Christ, Meryl, don’t play games with me..” His hands fell to her back as he unclasped her nude colored lacey bra, threw it over god knows where, pulling her to his face and kissed her fervently. His hands wandered on her chest and kneaded her breasts knowingly.

She tried her best to not moan with what Don was doing on her breasts. She granted him one more fevered kiss before backing up a little, glancing down at his pants. “There seems to be a bit of friction here, Mr. Gummer. Would you like me to take care of that? I promise I don’t charge extra.”

He raised an eyebrow, captivated. “Please do. I have no objections. I’ll return the favor, you can be sure of that.”

She smiled and slowly undid the button and zipper on his jeans. “Sit up a little.”, she commanded. He lifted his pelvis towards her, and then she hiked his jeans down a little to provide more comfort for the both of them. She slowly stood up and removed his pants completely, then removed her own panties before straddling him back. Before he could even settle back down, she took him inside of her, her silky skin brushing the slightly rough skin on his legs as her hands pushing his shoulder down in heavy satisfaction. “Does that feel alright?”

His hand fell to her ass, pulling her closer. The move provided heavy friction on Meryl’s clit and she couldn’t help but groan and pant at the same time. “God yes, you’re amazing. You know that? I—“ He stopped as his hips involuntarily thrust against her and Meryl met his thrust with a thrust of her own downward. The feeling was absolutely intense and she could no longer form coherent thought as she bit her lower lip to silence her moans. “Mmm honey remember--“ He groaned as his hands moved to the small of her back, pulling her closer, as he kissed and softly bit her left breast and nipple. “Remind me to talk to you about Dollar Diplomacy..”

“Dollar what? Oh godd..” she moaned in curiosity as she felt that Don was now thrusting faster on her womanhood.

He didn’t respond as he grabbed her neck with his hands, crushing her lips with his own as he tried his best to not come yet. She moaned onto his mouth and used one hand to press against his chest for support, the other grabbing the back of his head in passionate desperation. “Donn.. please.. I--“ she whispered incoherently. Her hips bucking, meeting Don’s thrust erratically, telling him she’s close, “this is.. ohhh.. fuckk.. “ She panted and gasped and moaned as her orgasm rippled down her legs to her toes and up her spine. She continued to ride her orgasm, her hand reached behind her, and softly massaged her husband’s testicles, so she could take him with her.

This of course guaranteed Don’s climax and he instantly came beneath her as he groaned continuously on her neck. “Holy..”He moaned against her neck. “You were saying honey?”Don said, looking up still trying to catch her breath. “Is this make up sex?” She said capturing her husband’s lips and softly nibbled on it.

He thrust once more, and was glad when the action caught his wife off guard and Meryl groaned, “Do you really care?”

She shook her head and giggled breathlessly as she rose from him. “Not really.” She fell back on the couch beside him but decided to not sit on his lap as the position might suggest another round and she just needed a breather at the moment. Yeah, she’s not getting any younger, alright.

She draped her legs on his lap. She was still naked, so as Don apart from his shirt. “Now what did you want to talk about?”

He chuckled, still trying to catch his breath, and looked over her, “Dollar diplomacy.”

“What about it?” She cocked an eyebrow and laughed at him.

He chuckled knowing his wife got his analogy, “I won’t pay you.” He smiled, moving her body so he was now lying on top of her.

She snorted, “We’ve established that.” She said as she kissed his nose, their breaths mixing in from the closeness of their faces.

He kissed her a little sweaty forehead, wrapping his arms around her waist as he moved to her side using his elbow as leverage, “And I won’t argue with you. “

“That sounds lovely but a hard promise to keep, darl.” She smiled and snuggled on his clothe covered chest.

He shrugged but kissed her temple, his lips lingering there. “I will try to stay calm when you’re bitching out.” He mumbled on her temple which earned him a pinch on his stomach. “Oww..” he chuckled, “Dollar diplomacy. I like the term. It signifies what we’re not doing.”

“Then what are we doing?” She said as she looked up at him and smiled.

“Kissing.”He said as he kissed her lips, “Fucking..” He wiggled his lower body, purposely letting his member to touch Meryl’s legs. She chuckled and kissed him fervently once more. “You are so romantic, Mr. Gummer. I like your way with words.”

“Dirty and sexy, huh?” He said as he chuckled and sensuously rubbed his wife’s back.

“Dirty yes.. Sexy.. not quite there yet.”

“What? You don’t find me sexy anymore?” He said as he feigned hurt and pouted.

Meryl kissed his pouting lips, “Fine. You are sexy.”

“You know it.” He responded and chuckled.

“Why the hell are we even cramped on this small couch? My back will kill me in the morning.”

“You’re getting old, honey.” He said as he slowly rose from the couch and helped his wife too so they could move to bed.

“Says the guy who’s three years shy of celebrating his seventh decade on earth.” She shot him a playful glare and stick out her tongue at him.

“You’re asking for trouble woman..” He said as he tried to grab Meryl but failed as she already made her way to the bathroom. He gently shook his head and chuckled.

FIN.


End file.
